Come Home
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Martin leaves off to university to learn more about the environment, and leaves Chris in charge of the crew. The thing is, Chris is rather scared about being without his brother. Another thing, he is about to be a father! So what'll Chris decide to do? Cry for Martin to come back, or attempt to protect the crew and the mother of his baby?
1. Prologue

_It was the first day of fall, the start of a new school semester for kids. And Martin Kratt. He wanted to return to university to learn more about Environmental problems, so he decided to take a class. Aviva smiled softly as martin kissed his brother on the forehead, and smile. "Take care little bro." "When will you be back?" "Maybe for Christmas break." "W-What?!" "You're a man bro. You be the man of the house. Its only 4 years." "4 years is alot!" "Youre 23 chris. You're about to be a father. Show that you are responsible." Chris whimpered softly. He had grown so attached to him that chris even forgot he was an adult. "Martin... I dont want you to go." "Bro i have to get to my room to set everything up. I promise ill call." "B-But-!" Martin hugged chris, and picked up his suitcase. "Take care of the crew and yourself. Bye little bro." Martin waved at the crew, and walked up to aviva and the tech crew. "Please distract chris from me. Make him happy. Especially you aviva." "Ditto MK." "And.. Good luck with your kid." Koki kissed his cheek, and he blushed. "Good luck Martin." "Bye Martin!" Jimmy grinned, and martin nodded. "Bye guys." Martin walked through the doors of the university, and that was the last of martin they saw, until the winter._


	2. Scared

It was an afternoon like any other. Except chris sat quietly fiddling with his coffee mug, bored. "CK dont you want to go on an adventure as usual?" "No honey im fine." Chris waved her off, and she sat down in front of him. "Something wrong?" "No." "You can tell me." Aviva grasped his hands, and chris looked at her. "Can you keep a secret?" "Yea." "I'm afraid... Next to martin i seem like im an expert... But in reality, im just a silly boy who is still scared of the dark." "Oh Chris... Thats not the guy i know. You're very smart and brave. I know you can do it." "Do what? Hide under the covers like a child of 3?" "Chris, i believe in you. You dont want your child to think of you as a wimp?" "Im not a wimp." Chris growled, and aviva smiled. "Exactly. Come on." Aviva led him to the garage, and chris froze at the exit. "Go on." "I-I cant!" Chris ran off into the room. Aviva ran after him, and found him shaking under the covers. "Chris... You weren't lying about being afraid of the dark?" "No." Aviva carressed the scared man's cheek, and smiled. "The dark is the same as light." "No it isnt!" "Look." Aviva turned off the light, and heard chris yelp. She turned the light back on,and chris peeked out from the covers. "You see?" "Still scared." Chris whimpered. Aviva shook her head, when koki came in. "Chris, call for you." "Whos it from?" "Martin." Koki smiled cheerfully, and left. "Hello?" "Bro! Im so happy to hear you!" "Me too." Chris grinned, and aviva sat down on the bed.

An hour later, chris heard snoring next to him. He turned, and saw aviva sleeping soundly against him. "Oops." He laughed, and looked outside. It was very dark. "Maybe not!" Chris yelped, and hid in the covers next to aviva. "Chris im not your mom." Aviva yawned, and chris whimpered. "But im scared..." Aviva shrugged, and fell back asleep. "I wish martin would come back..."


	3. The Usual Friday

It was Friday. A whole week since martin left to college. Normally friday was going out to get a drink day, but this time, aviva wanted to talk to chris privately. "Sure." Chris shrugged, and followed aviva to the car. "Come on get in." Chris thought aviva was going to buy a crib or something, but Aviva drove him up to a hill. "Chris... The reason i took you here is... Because there is something i need to tell you." "Go ahead." "Well for one... Its a boy... Second..." "Second what?" He saw aviva biting her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Chris... Our baby... Might not make it." "Why?!" "Chris... If he survives the birth... He might not even make it to 1." Chris wiped a small tear. "Aviva... You're serious?" "Why would i lie about my baby?" She whimpered, and chris hugged her. "Im here for you." "Do you want to go buy a crib?" "Whats the point? Hes not even going to make it." "Aviva dont say that!" "Forget it chris... Im not going to waste my money on some crap." "Aviva please... Dont break my heart...l" Chris whispered, and aviva looked away. "Honey?" "Chris... Can i say something else?" "Go ahead." "I was so excited when i found out i was pregnant... But now im not so sure..." Aviva sobbed, and chris grabbed her hand. "Im useless without martin." Aviva laid her head against his shoulder, and chris smiled. "Ill take care of you." "I love you..." Aviva whispered, and chris smiled. "Oh." "What?" "I felt him kick." Aviva's sad frown turned into a slight grin, making chris smile. "Well hes happy to hear his mother..." "I wish i could make something happen about MK." "Its ok aviva... Ill get used to it. Eventually."


	4. Winter Break

It was December the 15th, and chris was rather excited. "Martin's coming home for winter break!" Chris jumped around aviva like a child, and aviva rolled her eyes. "Ok chris..." "What?" "Nothing. Just back pain." Aviva rubbed her back, and chris looked at his watch. "Just 4 more hours!" "Yea yea chris calm down..." "Youre not excited on seing martin again?" "I am chris. Its just that the baby is making my back hurt." "Oh... Would you like some aspirins?" "No are you insane?!" "Oh i see. Mood swings." Chris rolled his eyes, and walked away.

4 hours later, martin showed up at the door of the tortuga. "Hey guys im home!" "Bro!" Chris launched himself to martin, throwing martin against the wall. "Cut down on the sweets bro! You weigh a ton!" Martin laughed, and chris smiled. "I only gained 2 pounds." Chris grinned, and aviva helped chris up. Martin stood up, and gave koki a kiss on the mouth. "I owed you a kiss." Koki was speechless. She blushed, and sat back down. "The baby is due soon huh aviva." "3 months. But its probably going to be a big baby or more than one." Aviva smiled, and martin put his hand on her stomach. "Hey little guy. Its me. Your uncle martin." Chris laughed, smiled.

On christmas day, chris and martin ran down the stairs shouting. "Its christmas!" "Come on sleepy head!" Chris shook aviva awake, and she growled. "Come on." "Grrrr..." Chris reached out, and heard aviva growling again. "Grrr..." "Lets drop cold water on her!" Chris smiled, and aviva shot up. "You do that ill kill you! We will both end up in the hospital you son of a gun!" "Ok ok jeeze..." "Come on aviva where's your christmas spirit?" Martin laughed, and aviva sighed. "Ok fine... But first let me dress." "Why dont you dress in front of us?" "No." Aviva sighed, and chris shrugged. "Last one down is a rotten egg!"

A couple of minutes later, aviva came down, wearing a jacket. "Its cold." Aviva hugged herself, and chris smiled. "Finally!" I thought you spent years there!" "Ha... Ha." Aviva grabbed a present, and smiled. "This one is for Chris.." "Thanks!" At last she got to her present. "From all you guys?" Aviva smiled as she read the tag, and chris grinned. "Open it." Aviva opened it, and blushed as she pulled out some baby clothes. "The hell?" "For the new crew mate." Martin laughed, and hugged aviva. "Aww... Hiking boots?" "Yea." Chris smiled. "Thanks guys." "No problem aviva." Aviva saw chris cuddling with martin, and smiled.


End file.
